The long term objectives of this proposal are the development of a completely interactive memory and cueing device for persons with cognitive disabilities, and a behavioral program available to such persons through hospital, clinics and community agencies specializing in cognitive rehabilitation. The device will be based on a unique software which will not only allow a central computerized controller to transmit reminders to users by means of wireless communication and alpha numeric receivers, but will allow users to confirm the cue and compliance by direct update of the controller by phone link. This device will allow disabled users greater independence in spite of memory while encouraging far greater follow through on reminders than is possible with current systems. In light of the ease of use, low cost and large capacity of the system (50+ users) as well as attractiveness to users and ant its large geographical range of operations, the system should be commercially appropriate.